The reaction of diamino compounds with dibasic acids or equivalent compounds is well known in the art. In general, the typical product from such a reaction is a polymer, often a thermoplastic polymer. A commercial example is the production Nylon 66, illustratively produced by reaction of adipic acid (hexanedioc acid) and hexamethylenediamine. Reaction of aromatic dicarboxylic acids and diamines is shown by Nakama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,745, and Caldwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,334. An arylalkenyl dicarboxylic acid and a diamine react according to the process of Conciatori, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,602. The use of a dicarboxylic acid of additional functionality, i.e., 4-oxoheptanedioic acid (4-oxopimelic acid) is shown by Ferstandig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,502., but the reaction was with a glycol and the product was a polyester.
A class of compounds that functions in some ways similar to dicarboxylic acids is the class of 1,6-dioxa[4.4]spirodilactones. The simplest member of the series, 1,6-dioxaspiro[4.4]nonane-2,7-dione, is known and has been prepared, among several procedures, by the process of Pariza et al., Synthetic Communications, Vol. 13(3), pp. 243-254 (1983). These spirodilactones have demonstrated utility as an epoxy curing agent to produce cured compositions which do not shrink during the curing process. It is likely that this reaction, as well as other reactions of such spirodilactones, produce a ring-opened product. See, for example, the above Pariza et al. article and Cowsar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,086. A reaction of the spirodilactones, or of 4-oxoheptanedioic acid compounds, which results in a cyclic product is shown by copending U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 172,000, filed March 23, 1988 now abandoned, Ser. No. 172,052, filed March 23, 1988 now abandoned and Ser. No. 245,618 filed Sept. 16, 1988. These applications disclose the reaction of the acidic materials with an aminophenol wherein the hydroxyl and amino groups are not located on adjacent carbon atoms. Reaction of these acidic compounds with a stoichiometric or excess amount of a primary diamine wherein the two amino groups are not on adjacent carbon atoms produces polymeric polyamides which incorporate spirodilactam moieties as shown by copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 245,432, filed Sept. 16, 1988. It would be of advantage to provide a novel class of diamines incorporating spirodilactam moieties which are monomeric.